


And it goes like

by TwoBoysInABand (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TwoBoysInABand
Summary: Josh works in a sex shop, and Tyler is the omega who comes in there needing help preparing for his first heat.





	And it goes like

There's less than two hours left of his shift, and Josh is regretting not taking Brendon up on his offer to get high in the storage room. He's trying to finish up stocking the new cock rings that just arrived, when the buzzer sounds, letting him know a customer has walked in. He's waiting by the counter for his ID to be checked. Josh glances at Brendon, who's messing around on his phone, and sighs when he has to set the box down and do it himself. "ID," he says, raising an eyebrow at the guy fumbling for his wallet. He doesn't look old enough to even be in there.

From a shaking hand, he grabs the ID. _Tyler_ , it says, is to his surprise, nineteen.

"Let me know if you have any questions," Josh tells him as the guy pockets his wallet. Brendon is all but wolf whistling as Tyler walks by him and goes into the first aisle. " _Now_ you notice that we have a customer?"

"Hey man," Brendon trails his eyes down the guy one last time, "apparently I was doing you a favor."

"Yeah, well don't make that a habit. Lenny is already one scowl away from firing your ass, as it is."

"Please," Brandon pops the collar of his shirt higher, "that old bastard knows I keep the customers coming in, and coming." He smirks while Josh makes a wretching sound.

"I think it's time for you to quit smoking. It's starting to make you delusional." Josh throws him one last eye roll and grabs the box off of the counter, to resume stocking the last few things.

"Bitch, you know you'd get in this ass if I would let you!" Brendon yells after him, causing the only two customers in there to look over at him.

Josh mutters a few expletives under his breath as the guy, Tyler, in the aisle next to his, starts laughing. "Don't encourage him," Josh says. "He might get the wrong idea and actually think he's funny." Tyler just smiles at him and sets his eyes back onto the box in his hands. "That's a good one." Josh points at it. "It's one of our best sellers."

"Yeah?" Tyler purses his lips and then puts it down. "It's a little too...ambitious for me." Josh watches the guy move on to the next aisle, and then the next. By the time he makes it through each one, he circles back to dildos, looking thoroughly overwhelmed. Before Josh can ask if he needs help, he turns and leaves out.

Brendon gives his shoulder a shove when he makes his way back behind the counter. "Fuck."

"What?" Josh leans down with his elbows on the counter and flips through the magazine he was reading before.

"That guy was hot."

It's not like he got that good of a look at him, but what he did see was nice. "I guess."

Brendon gets on his level, three inches from his face. "And he smelled like an unmated omega," he adds.

Josh rolls his eyes, flipping the page. "Unmated doesn't mean single."

"True, but it does mean still up for grabs."

He's not even going to dignify that with a response.

**

Tyler comes back in the following week. Brendon's busy ringing another customer up, so Josh moves over to Tyler. "ID," he says. There's less clumsiness this time as Tyler gets it and hands the card over to him. And damn Brendon for getting into his head and not shutting up about him for the entire week. Josh can't help but scent the air, and yeah, he's definitely an unclaimed omega. And hot, beautiful even. "Let me know if you need any help."

At that, Tyler stops. "Actually, I think I may."

Josh briefly freezes before gesturing for him to follow. "What are you looking for, specifically?"

Tyler chews his bottom lip, and Josh can smell the shame rolling off of him. "I don't really know?" He smiles, tight, uncomfortably. "This is a little embarrassing."

Josh waves a dismissive hand. "I've worked here for three years and have heard it all. It's no big deal." That's the god's honest truth too. He's heard more than he's ever wanted to; some of it still makes him blush.

"Okay, well," Tyler runs a hand through his hair, "I'm about to have my first heat. I'll be by myself and just don't know exactly what I'll want or what I should get for it."

 _Oh_. Not what he was expecting from someone his age, but it's not completely unusual for omegas to be on suppressants when they are younger. Especially if they were raised in strict homes. He leads the way over to the same aisle that Tyler was in last week. "A knotted dildo is something you'll definitely need." He reaches down, moving his hand over the vast selection.

"I've worked up to three fingers before, but the angle is always awkward and they don't go all the way in, so I'm not sure what size is okay to get."

Josh's hand stops, and he clamps his jaw shut tightly. The instant visual of Tyler fingering himself open, sends a shot of lust straight through him, followed with guilt. He's going to punch Brendon in the face. "That's a good, um," he wills his voice not to shake, "well, you'll naturally stretch easier during your heat, but starting smaller is still best. Let's see." He picks up a dildo that's less than two fingers thick, and only five inches long. It's the one he usually recommends in this kind of situation. "This should do."

Tyler takes it and then runs a finger down the clear packaging, stopping over the bulge of the knot. Josh can feel the tips of his ears burning as the scent of arousal hits his nose.

"What kind of lube do you have at home?" Josh asks him, snapping himself out of it by heading to that aisle next.

"Wet Platinum."

"Yeah, you'll definitely want to avoid using a silicone based one with toys." He clicks his tongue, scanning the shelf. "Here. This is a really good water based one."

Tyler takes the bottle and looks at it, confusion etched on his face. "Won't I," he licks his lips, and Josh can see his face pinking up, "I mean, slick should be enough, right, so why do I need this?"

"You won't make a lot of it on the first day of your heat," Josh says. "A little bit of lube will help things feel more comfortable. And you'll have it if you want to use the toy between heats too."

"Alright." Tyler looks at up at him, and then away. "Anything else?"

"We have cans of synthetic alpha pheromones that you can spray your bed with. I've only heard good things about them."

Josh watches Tyler consider it before shrugging. “I think I’m okay,” he says.

He spends the next few minutes taking him down the aisles, seeing if anything else catches Tyler's eye. He looks about as lost as he did the other day though. "I can check you out, if you're ready?" Josh asks, but when he looks back at him, Tyler is leaning closer, clearly smelling him. "You sure you don't want a can?" He teases him, not able to help himself.

The way that Tyler's eyes are slightly glazed over when they meet his, and the color red his cheeks are stained, stirs up a reaction in his pants. He shakes his head no, and then follows him to the register. He rings the two items up. "Sixty one thirty," Josh tells him, placing everything in a black plastic bag.

"Ouch." Tyler pulls out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and hands it to him.

"This stuff is cheaper online," Josh says, like an idiot, hoping his boss didn't somehow hear him from his office.

Tyler grabs the receipt and bag. "Maybe so," he says, now smiling. "I wouldn't have known about the whole lube thing, though." There's an awkward few moments of silence, neither one moving. "Thanks, you know, for the help and all."

"It's no problem." Tyler gives him one last smile and then walks away. When Tyler leaves, Brendon starts making kissing noises. "What are you, five?"

"You should have asked for his number or something."

"Why would I do that?" Sometimes he thinks Brendon forgets just where they work and how creepy it would be to cruise the customers, even if they seem equally interested.

"Because you two were practically drooling all over each other," Brendon says with a smirk. "I'm surprised you didn't offer him your shirt when he scented you."

Revisiting the moment, makes him bite back a smile, something hot settling in the pit of his stomach. "Ever mind your own business?"

Brendon scoffs. "Where would the fun in that be?" He pulls the stool out from under the counter and sits on it. "Besides, I think it's _adorable_ when you get all flustered."

"Just drop it." Josh sighs. "Why are we still talking about this? The chances of him coming back here are pretty slim."

"That doesn't mean all hope is lost," Brendon replies with a tone that only means trouble. The last time he heard it, Josh ended up black out drunk and naked, sleeping on the front lawn of the house they rent together. Their neighbor still won't look him in the eye, and that was a year ago. He pulls his phone out. "What's his name?"

"Unlike you, stalker, I didn't look at his full name." Josh never made it a habit to do that. It already feels intrusive enough to see a small snippet of someone's sex life. "Like I said, just drop it." Josh tries to ignore the sweet and heady smell of oranges, still clinging to the air around him as the next customer walks in.

**

But as much as he's tried to, Josh doesn't forget the scent, or Tyler. He's thought about him more than he thinks he should have, over the past few weeks. Not many people have ever had this kind of effect on him. Sometimes the sound of the door opening, like right now, has him looking towards it, only to feel slightly dejected when it's not Tyler walking in.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Brendon asks, walking over to where he's rearranging the display of Fleshlights.

"No," Josh lies. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Mhm." Brendon has this incredulous smile on his face before it turns uncharacteristically sympathetic. "I told you that you should have gotten his number."

"So you've said," Josh mumbles.

"Just think, you could have helped him through his heat, yourself."

Josh glares before walking away. "And how would _that_ conversation went? Hi, I know you don't know me and we haven't even went on a date or anything, but do you want to spend your first ever heat with me?"

Brendon shrugs one of his shoulders like it's not the worst idea he's ever heard, which for him, probably isn't. "Guess you'll never know, now."

**

Josh is in the storage room when Brendon pokes his head inside. "There's a customer asking for you."

He looks up, catching the smirk on his face before the head disappears. Josh hefts one of the boxes up and then leaves out. He smells Tyler before he even sees him. It's been three months, but he easily recognizes the citrus aroma that's distinctly him. His heartbeat picks up. Brendon is behind the counter, still grinning, and he points at one of the aisles. Josh quickly sets the box down and then heads over towards him, sticking his hands in his pockets, hoping like hell that he doesn't look too eager.

Desperation not having a smell, is a small mercy, at least.

Tyler's skimming his eyes over the knotted dildos again, when he approaches. "Looking for something bigger?"

"No," Tyler says, and then winces. "I mean, yes?" Josh arches a brow. "Sorry, this is still embarrassing."

"It's fine." Josh smiles. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise."

Some of the tension eases out of Tyler's shoulders, face softening too. "Yeah okay."

"So how much bigger are you thinking?" Josh asks him.

"I don't know." Tyler rubs the back of his head. "The last one was fine and all, but I wouldn't mind more of a uh..."

"Stretch?" Josh finishes for him. Tyler nods. "Girth wise or knot?"

An endearing shade of red, makes it's way up Tyler's neck. Josh likes that. He likes that a lot. "Knot," he says, low, eyes casted away. "Longer would be okay too."

"Sure." He tells himself that he doesn't do it on purpose, when he ends up grabbing one that's almost identical to his own size. "I think you'll be happy with this one." Tyler's eyes widen for a moment as he gets a good look at it. Josh's grip on the box falters and he goes to put it back. "If it's too much I can..."

It's out of his hands and into Tyler's before Josh can blink. "It's perfect, I'll take it." His pupils are a little dilated, and the scent of desire is unmistakable. Josh needs to walk away now before he does something stupid like popping a boner in the middle of the shop.

"Is this all you needed?" There's nothing he can think of to stall him from leaving so quickly; he feels pathetic.

"I think so," Tyler nods as he says it, tucking the box under his arm.

Brendon is standing by the register like he's about to check Tyler out, but with one look from Josh, he moves away from it. That doesn't stop him though from staying close by and opening his mouth the second Tyler places the dildo onto the counter, "So, are you single?"

Tyler raises an eyebrow, and looks over at Josh as he answers, "Yes." Josh kicks Brendon on the foot, praying he'll knock it off.

It's no surprise to him when it doesn't work. "Are you into guys?"

Josh briefly glances at the door and mentally starts listing everywhere he can put in an application at. Tyler smiles, eyes never leaving Josh. He's pretty sure that he's forgotten how to breathe. "I am."

" _He is_ ," Brendon says, in a high pitched and sing-song way, hitting his elbow into Josh's. "Aren't you single and into dick too, Josh?" And yeah, he's definitely quitting, murdering Brendon, and then going on the run.

They'll never find a body.

When he grabs the money from Tyler's hand, he cautiously looks at his face to gauge his reaction. It's an even darker shade than usual, but he's smiling. "I'm so sorry about him. I'm pretty sure he was dropped on his head as a baby or something."

"Hey," Brendon squawks, "that was only once, and the doctor told my parents that I should be fine."

“Even doctors are wrong sometimes,” Josh says.

"Obviously." Tyler laughs and takes the bag from his hand.

"Great, I'm being double teamed here." Brendon fake pouts. "And not even in the good kind of way."

Josh smiles as Tyler laughs more. "Thank you for the help again, Josh."

He tries not to swoon like a besotted idiot at how his name sounds coming out of Tyler's perfect mouth. As soon as he's out the door, Josh turns toward Brendon, who's sighing and shaking his head. "You're the Antichrist."

"And you're a moron," Brendon retorts. "I totally gave you an open to ask for his number, and you still let him walk out of the door."

"Even if I did want to ask, what I said last time still stands: it's weird to do that in here and I refuse to be that guy."

"Never stopped me before," Brendon says, like he's actually proud of that. "Hey!" He suddenly shouts towards the adult film section. "You can't do that in here. Get your hand out of your pants, perv." He turns back to him with this look on his face that Josh doesn't like at all. "Good thing I counted on you wimping out, and have a plan b."

Josh groans. "What did you do, Bren?"

He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks, typing something into his phone. "Tyler Joseph. According to his Facebook, he's a student at Ohio State University, and is indeed, single. The rest of his profile is sadly private."

"You looked at his last name?" Josh whisper-shouts, pushing him on the shoulder.

His hands are thrown up in mock defense. "I'm not apologizing for that, cause if I have to see you mope or watch you pine for one more fucking day, I'm gonna go crazy."

"I don't mope," Josh snaps. "Or pine." He grabs the box he brought from the storage room earlier. "And what am I going to do? Send him a friend request? That's even worse than getting his number." He honestly wonders what goes through Brendon's head that this even seems like a good idea.

"Do what you want with the info, saint Joshua. I did my part." Brendon follows him to the back of the shop. "Feed Lucy when you get home. I'm heading straight to Liam's house after we get off."

"Another party?" Josh asks.

"Of course." Brendon helps him take some of the packages out of the box. "You should come. Get laid. Might help you get over this little crush of yours, since you're not gonna do anything about it."

**

After work, Josh walks through his front door, throwing his keys on the small table next to it. Lucy, Brendon's cat, is already curling around his ankles, purring. "Hey girl," Josh says, bending down to run a hand over her back. He takes a quick shower, pours her food and water, and then starts on his own supper.

Josh's plate is balancing on his lap while he turns the tv on. A few minutes later, he hears his phone vibrate on the coffee table but doesn't reach to grab it. Brendon is the only one who texts him, so he ignores it and finishes eating. He's just rinsed his plate when the front door opens. "You better be ready."

Josh sighs and dries his hands. "Not yet."

Brendon stops in the doorway of the kitchen. "I just texted you to tell you I was on my way."

"I didn't see the text," Josh says, moving past him. "I just have to get dressed."

"Well then hurry up and squeeze that ass into those jeans that make me question if you're too much like a brother for me to fuck, and let's go."

Liam's house is only a five minute drive from theirs. Josh can already hear the pounding base of music when they turn onto the street. "It's like he's asking for it to be broken up within the next hour."

"Nah, it'll be fine. His asshole neighbor is on vacay right now, so we should be good," Brendon replies, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray and then placing it behind his ear. When they get inside, he veers to the left towards a group of people, leaving Josh by himself. Typical.

It's a Friday night, so the house is packed. Josh squeezes through the crowd of people, heading to the kitchen to grab a drink. After, someone bumps into him. The guy's hand latches onto his bicep, steadying himself. "I'm so sorry. I swear I'm too clumsy for own good."

"Completely fine." Josh waves it off, taking a sip of his beer. "Don't worry about it."

The guy finally looks up at him and then smiles, hand lingering on his arm for a few more seconds. "I'm Ian," he says with a wider smile.

"Josh."

"Here alone, Josh?" _Right to the point._

"Yeah," he answers. "You?"

"Definitely." Ian's already starting to smell interested. "You dance?"

"Sometimes," Josh says, smiling. Ian doesn't respond to that, just gives him one more look before walking into the living room and into the group of people that are dancing, and then starts moving with abandon in the middle of them. Josh just watches him, contemplating. Maybe Brendon is right; he should try to just fuck Tyler out of his system. When the guy looks over at him, smiles, and does this move with his hips that is nothing more than suggestive, Josh smirks into his drink before downing it, heading to the living room. His body thrums with anticipation.

It's been a while since he's slept with anyone.

Josh pushes through the people that are clustered around him and then slides in behind Ian, who immediately presses back against him. They dance together just like that for a few minutes to the music, before Ian is turning around, one hand planted on Josh's chest, one arm slung around his neck, grinding his hips against his. Betas don't put out as strong of a scent when they're turned on, but what he does smell, and the guy's hard cock, tells him more than enough. Ian buries his face in Josh's neck and licks a stripe up the side of it before moving his mouth to his ear as they continue to grind together. "Do you want to move this somewhere else?"

“Come on.” Josh grabs his hand and tugs him, leading him up the stairs to the bathroom that he knows will be empty. They stumble inside and then Ian's mouth is on his, pressing him to the wall. Josh groans into the kiss, clutching at the guy's waist as he turns them around, and then slips a thigh in-between his. Ian grabs a fistful of his hair, moaning as they frott together.

It's quick, emotionless, and exactly what Josh needs.

And if he comes to the thought of Tyler in heat, speared onto the exact replica of Josh's knot, then no one but him has to know that.

**

Josh works downtown at a small vintage bookstore on the weekend. He really likes his job at the sex shop, but the weeks are long, and this is the perfect change of pace from them. It's quiet and they don't get many customers, so Josh mostly gets to spend his time sitting behind the counter and reading. He's doing just that when the bell on the door rings; he's at a really good place the book, so he doesn't stop to look up at whoever just walked in. "Josh?" A familiar voice asks, bursts of orange simultaneously hitting his nose, bringing him out of the story. Tyler's standing right in front of him, iced coffee, from the shop next door in his hand, and with this smile that makes Josh's heart flutter. It's been a month since the last time he saw him.

He's not sure whether the universe is blessing or fucking with him, at this point.

"Hey," Josh says, smiling back at him.

"I thought that was you," Tyler points vaguely to the large windows, "when I was walking by."

"I'm surprised anyone recognizes me when I'm not surrounded by large phallic-shaped merchandise." Tyler smiles, lips wrapping around the straw in his cup, and okay, Josh needs to stop looking at that right now. He clears his throat. "You should take a look around if you aren't busy."

"I do have some time to waste before I'm supposed to meet my roommate and her boyfriend at the movies right up the street."

"Yikes, third wheeling it?" Josh grimaces.

"Unfortunately," Tyler says, expression matching his. "It's either that or I'm stuck seeing whatever the latest rom-com is by myself, and that's just kind of sad."

Josh laughs. "I know what you mean." He tries to go back to his book when Tyler walks away to browse, but having him in his peripheral vision is way too distracting. He does this thing where he moves his fingers along the spines of the books as he passes them, that has Josh smiling. Tyler has a habit of doing the same to everything in the sex shop.

Tyler comes back up to the counter a little while later with a book in his hands. "If I keep buying stuff at either of your places of work, I'm not gonna be able to afford to eat for a month."

"Good literature and sex toys are money well spent at least," Josh says, smiling. He discreetly types his employee discount code into the register and then scans it.

The total comes up and Tyler eyes the book as he pulls his wallet out. "Oh, I thought it was more than that." Josh plays it indifferent, putting Tyler's book into a bag without saying anything. He doesn't leave out once the transaction is done, just leans against the counter with one of his elbows on it and sips on his coffee.

"So what movie are you seeing?" Josh asks, trying to distract himself from Tyler's mouth.

"That new one with Katherine Heigl."

"I want to see that," Josh says like he actually knows what it is.

A few beats of silence and Tyler is pulling the bag off of the counter. "If you give me your number, I can text you and let you know how it is?"

 _Is he_. Josh stares at him. He's not sure if he actually just heard that or it's just wishful thinking. Tyler's lips are red from biting at them, eyes on him, expectant. "Yeah, I'd like that," Josh says, trying to keep his voice even.

He puts his number in Tyler's phone and hands it back to him. "Alright." Tyler smiles sweetly and pockets it. "Bye, Josh."

"Enjoy the movie." Josh sinks against the counter once he leaves, heart still beating fast.

An hour later, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

> Unknown number: Besides the appalling sounds of making out happening next to me right now, the movie is great.
> 
> Unknown number: I'm close to fashioning makeshift earplugs out of pages from the book I bought.
> 
> Josh: Don't you dare. That's a good book.
> 
> Unknown number: No promises, but for you, I'll try :) 

All Josh can do is look down at his phone and smile.

He is so fucked.

**

Josh has a book with him at the sex shop. Mondays are always their slowest days, so he's able to get away with reading most of his shift. Tyler hasn't texted him again since last weekend, and he's been debating whether or not to send one first.

“Josh,” Brendon says, snapping his fingers in front of his face, “Did you even hear what I said?”

“Huh?” Josh puts his bookmark in and closes the book.

"I asked, what's gotten into you lately? You either seem zoned out, or spend most of your time checking your phone and frowning at it."

"I do not."

"Is it still about that omega?" Brendon groans, an exasperated sound coming from his mouth. "I thought we moved past that?"

"Shut up," he grumbles, kicking the stool that he Brendon is sitting on.

"You know what, grouch, I'm messaging Tyler on Facebook and telling him that you like him, and it will be done!"

"Do that, and you're dead." Knowing Brendon, he will, so Josh relents. "Fine. I didn't want to say anything yet, because it still hasn't went anywhere, but Tyler randomly came into the bookstore last weekend and asked for my number before he left."

Brendon high fives him. "Dude!"

But Josh only shrugs and frowns again after. "He only texted once and I haven't heard from him since then."

"Oh my god, you're insufferable. Text him. Seriously."

"I don't even know what to say," Josh says. "That's the only reason I haven't yet."

"Telling people hello is a universally accepted way to start a conversation."

Josh bites his lip as he takes his phone out and types the first thing he thinks of, hitting send before he regrets it.

> Josh: How have you been enjoying the book?

Brendon pats his shoulder. "He'll text back."

**

He doesn't though. Not until later that night when Josh is getting ready for bed. His phone lights up on his dresser.

> Tyler: 10/10 story... 3/10 earplugs
> 
> Josh: I hope that was a joke.
> 
> Josh: I will literally buy you earplugs :( 

Josh is climbing under his blanket when his phone starts belting out his ringtone. He pauses when he sees Tyler's name. It rings again, he takes a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Do you deliver, because I swear my ears are gonna start bleeding soon." Tyler groans. "My roommate and her boyfriend have been having very enthusiastic sex in the room next to mine for like an hour, and seem to be having a contest to see who can moan the loudest."

Josh chuckles, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder so he can lay down fully. “Usually people aren't this upset about hearing someone have sex.”

"Probably not," Tyler says. Josh can hear the slam of a couple of books on the other end of the phone. "But I have a paper due tomorrow morning, and while I am used to having to ignore them, it's difficult to write when she is begging to be fucked harder."

Josh starts choking on saliva, coughing to clear his throat. "Sorry," he says, clearing his throat again. "Yeah, I can see how that might be a distraction. Can you turn on some music or something? Or put in headphones and drown them out?"

"Ugh, I wish. The walls are paper thin in our apartment complex and my headphones broke a few days ago. I really need to buy more but classes have been hectic lately."

"Well, hopefully they'll be done soon and then you can start back on it."

There's a soft sigh. "I should probably start going to the library when he's over but I honestly hate going there."

"You could always come into the shop and study or whatever. We aren't busy most of the time." It's out before he can stop himself and he immediately feels lame for even suggesting it.

But to his surprise, Tyler just quietly laughs and answers in a tone that makes Josh's mouth go dry, "Tempting, but that's not any less of a distraction and you know that."

A wide smile breaks out across his face. "Yeah, Brendon doesn't shut up sometimes," he jokes.

"Have you tried a muzzle?"

"He keeps chewing through them," Josh says with a laugh. He doesn't remember the last time someone's made him smile or laugh this much.

"Hm," Tyler hums. "I hear that neutering helps."

"I'll make sure to tell him that you suggested it."

He doesn't want the phone call to end, but Tyler sighs, relieved, in his ear. "Finally don't hear anything. Thank god. I'm now looking at two hours of sleep, tops."

"Go finish your paper."

"That's the plan," Tyler replies. "Thanks for listening to me complain."

"Anytime," Josh tells him back. "Goodnight, Tyler."

"Goodnight."

The phone call ends and Josh falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**

Talking to Tyler becomes a regular thing over the next three weeks.

And that isn't something Josh would have ever guessed happening. Not that he's going to complain. They mostly text a few times a day, with a short phone call whenever Tyler has the time. Brendon keeps telling him he should ask him out on a date soon so he doesn't just end up in the friend zone, but Tyler has already mentioned a lot about how busy and stressed he is, so Josh isn't sure if that will push more onto him. It's made him hesistant and in no rush to, and if that means he'll end up just being Tyler's friend, then he's going to be the best fucking friend that he could ask for.

It's an hour before closing when the door buzzes. Josh looks over at it, sees Tyler, and smiles. He walks past Brendon and takes Tyler's ID. That's when he gets a good look at his face. "Jeez, not getting any sleep?"

Tyler makes a huffing sound and adjusts his backpack. "I think not getting any sleep, would be more sleep than I'm managing right now."

"Rough."

"Understatement," Tyler says, looking around. "Does the offer to hang out here still stand?"

"Yeah, of course, come on." He leads Tyler to behind the counter. He gives him the stool he was sitting at before.

"Thanks." Tyler slips his backpack off and yawns.

"Bonnie still at the loud sex?"

Tyler smiles. "Nah, I took your advice and got some earplugs. Haven't had a problem since. She's having a," he does quotation marks with his fingers, "game night, which is really just a bunch of people getting drunk until two in the morning and arguing over Monopoly. A few of the alphas that are there make me uncomfortable, so I left."

Josh looks up at the clock. "It's still early. What are you going to do the rest of the night?"

"I don't know."

"Dude," Brendon pipes up from the other stool, "just come chill at our house for the night. We'll order pizza and watch movies."

Tyler glances at Josh, then to Brendon, and then back to him. "You wouldn't mind?"

Josh shrugs nonchalantly and smiles. "Not at all. We get off in an hour."

"Cool. Thanks." Tyler opens up the front pocket of his backpack and pulls out a pack of gum. "Sometimes I wonder if staying in the omega dorms would have been easier."

"Why didn't you?" Josh asks, grabbing the piece of gum that Tyler's offering him.

"Too many restrictions." Tyler rolls his eyes and then says with a slight tone of petulance, "I am tired of following every rule that doesn't apply to anyone else, just because I'm an omega. Had to deal with that enough living at home," he finishes.

Strict home life like Josh originally guessed. "I can imagine that the freedom has been a nice change, though."

"Yeah, definitely." Tyler pops his gum. "I couldn't even date." Tyler laughs but looks almost embarrassed. "I mean, can you imagine being my age and never going on one? I wasn't even allowed to go to prom."

Brendon and Josh exchange a look. Brendon's is practically beaming with _I told your ass to ask him out_. Josh's is one simply begging him to not say anything stupid. Josh braces himself, but what he responds with ends up actually being mild compared to his usual, "College is definitely the time to live a little, then."

Josh nods in agreement. He feels bad for Tyler. His own upbringing was the polar opposite, but not necessarily good either. Where Tyler's parents cared too much, Josh's, didn't at all. He really only had Brendon growing up; that's probably the only real love from another person that he's ever known.

The office door in the back of the shop opens and Lenny stands just outside of it, points at Brendon, and then gestures with his finger for him to come. "You know," Brendon continues like he never stopped talking, "hook up. Find a cute guy to take you out sometime." _Ah, and there it is_. Josh wants to hide. Lenny whistles, quick and sharp. "Oh I'm coming, you dick," Brendon says back, standing up.

Tyler watches the interaction with his mouth agape, eyes wide. "I'm pretty sure I'd not have a job anymore if I talked to my boss like that."

"That's Brendon's uncle. He owns the place. Surprisingly their relationship leans more on the functional side of dysfunctional." Josh tosses their empty gum wrappers in the small garbage can. "They're both assholes, so I guess it kind of works."

"I'm too tired to even try to make sense of what you just said," Tyler says, resting his head on the counter.

"You have work tomorrow?"

"Yep. Dinner shift at the restaurant. I plan on sleeping all day until the last possible minute before I have to leave, though." Tyler turns his head where it's still laying at and gives him a sleepy smile. "Why?"

There's a sense of expectation behind that one little word, something in the way Tyler's looking at him. This is the first time he's seen him in person since they started to get to know one another, and there is a noticable difference in the vibe between them. It's softer, more comfortable, like how the start of a friendship usually goes, but it's not quite that. "No reason. Was just hoping you'd be able to get some sleep."

"Mm." Tyler's smile doesn't waver. "Don't worry, I will."

**

"What kind of name is Lucifer?" Tyler asks, looking down at where Brendon's cat is already rubbing against his legs, and they've only just walked through the door. "Doesn't seem fitting."

"Don't listen to Brendon. Her name is actually Lucy, and she's very sweet," Josh says, bending to pet her. "He's just mad because she likes me more than she likes him."

"She likes everyone more than she likes me, apparently," Brendon mutters, watching from the door. "Anyway." He closes it. "I'm going on the patio, getting high as fuck, and then ordering our food. Anyone joining?"

"Thanks but I'm good," Tyler says, the same time Josh says no. "So, you guys live here alone?" Tyler asks once Brendon leaves out.

"Yeah, just us." Josh takes his shoes off and puts them by the door. "It's not much but it's home."

"It's nice," Tyler comments, sounding genuine, as he looks around.

"Thanks." Josh points towards the couch. "You can have a seat if you'd like. I just need to run to my room and change out of this shirt. Don't really like spending more time than I need to with the word Spanky's on my person."

"And pass up the chance to see your room?" Tyler says as Josh just stands there. "If you wouldn't mind?"

The thought of having Tyler in his personal space, possibly leaving his scent on things in there, has Josh shaking his head, no, a little too fast, and his voice coming out croaky, "I don't mind."

"Why is the shop called Spanky's, anyway?" Tyler follows him into the hallway.

"You know, I actually have no idea." Josh laughs. "I've never thought to ask. Probably because I'm not sure I even want to know." He opens his bedroom door and flips on the light switch. "So, this is it." Josh is suddenly thankful that he keeps his room neat and there's nothing embarrassing laying around. Tyler walks in, eyes scanning everywhere. Josh goes to his closet to grab a shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Tyler touching different things that are on top of his dresser. He can barely contain a smile. "You're a very touchy feely person, aren't you?"

Tyler doesn't stop. "I guess so." He looks at Josh through the mirror that's on top of the dresser. "I was never really allowed to touch or mess with much of anything when I was young, so I think I overcompensate for that now," he says, voice steady and cold, like he's trying not to slip too much emotion into his words. Josh knows what that's like. "Sorry for the downer answer."

Josh is quiet for a long moment as he pulls the shirt over his head and throws it onto the bed. Tyler's eyes never leave him. "My parents let me do whatever I wanted just as long as it kept me occupied and out of their faces." He grabs a random shirt from a hanger. "Not trying to compete for the horrible childhood award or anything, but just saying that I get it. You don't have to apologize." 

Tyler turns around and leans against the edge of the dresser. He's looking away, quiet, and his fingers are tapping against the wood. Josh thinks that he maybe said something wrong, but when the shirt clears his head, his eyes meet Tyler's again, there's a faint smile in the corner of his mouth. "People are assholes." 

"Very true." 

"Sometimes some of them surprise you though."

Josh's heart jolts at the words. Once his syrupy brain comes back down to earth, he replies calmly, "Yeah."

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Brendon is in the doorway a second later, "I forgot to ask, anything you don't want on the pizza, Tyler?"

"Not the biggest fan of olives, but I'm cool with everything else." Tyler pushes off of the dresser.

"Yo, Cassie, ax the mini tires," Brendon says into the phone before walking away.

The pizza arrives, and Tyler eats with enthusiasm, taking huge bites in between arguing with Brendon over the last Star Wars movie, that's currently on. Josh just sits back, eating, alternating between watching Tyler and the movie. He likes being around him and having him there. He doesn't want him to leave. Josh feels possessive and ridiculous, because Tyler isn't his to keep.

Near the end of the movie, Brendon is passed out on the other side of the couch, half laying, forcing Tyler towards Josh more. He couldn't pay attention to what's on the screen if his eyelids were super glued to it. Tyler is slouching, legs spread with one knee touching Brendon's legs, and the other, close to the Josh's, both of their hands in-between them. The warm and smooth skin of Tyler's hand, slides against his knuckles every time he shifts. It's the first time they've touched, even just a little, and it's driving him crazy. It would be so damn easy to just move his hand an inch over and interlace their fingers together.

It's not like he thinks that Tyler would even mind.

He sees the way his eyes slightly darken when he looks at Josh sometimes. He recognizes the mutual flirting in person and over the phone or text. Josh isn't oblivious. The object of his thoughts, just then glances over at him, eyes half closed. It doesn't take much for him see that he's close to joining Brendon in his slumber. "You can crash here tonight if you want to." He realizes how that sounds, so he quickly adds, "I'd rather have you not fall asleep behind the wheel."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. It's no big deal. You can have my bed, and I'll just sleep in Brendon's."

"I think I might do that now, then." He stands up and stretches his arms over his head, yawning. "I'm just gonna go call Bonnie real quick and let her know that I'm not coming back tonight."

Josh turns the movie and television off, and then grabs Brendon's legs to put them all the way on the couch before going to the kitchen to turn that light off too. When he's in the hallway near his bedroom door, he hears talking. It's cracked, but he doesn't mean to listen in. "No. It's not like that," Tyler says, with a sigh. "I'm not even on his radar." A pause. "Yeah right. I could throw myself on him and he wouldn't even make a move."

 _Which, what_? Josh is glad that the shock is keeping him from scoffing. Tyler seems to think that he hasn't made a move yet because he isn't interested. That breaks the last of his resolve, and he plans to remedy that as soon as possible. Once he hears Tyler say goodbye, he waits another few seconds before opening the door. Tyler is sitting on his bed, taking his shoes off. "I can scrounge up some clean sheets. It's been a while since I changed them."

Tyler smiles at him and says, "Your bed smells fine to me." 

Josh can only hope that the heat he feels rising to his face, doesn't show too much. "Okay, well, goodnight. I'll be in the bedroom right across from here if you need anything."

"Goodnight, Josh."

After brushing his teeth, he lays down in Brendon's bed, on his back. He just stares at the ceiling. It's surreal to him that Tyler is actually in his bed right this minute, sleeping, surrounded by just Josh's scent. If he even felt the slightest bit possessive earlier, that's increased, significantly. And how his bed will smell tomorrow, has him already thickening in his boxers. He presses a palm down on top of it, breath hitching at the touch, willing it back down; he's not about to get off in Brendon's bed and add to god knows how many bodily fluids are already on it.

He definitely should have changed these sheets at least.

That thought alone, softens him enough to where he can now roll onto his stomach and go to sleep.

**

His eyes open into tiny slits as the bed dips near him. For one wild moment, he thinks it's Tyler. "Did you get into the Kush again and forget which room is yours?" Brendon asks, laying down next to him.

Josh huffs and turns onto his side. "No, Tyler's in my bed."

Brendon adjusts his pillow, returning the same huff. "And you're in here, why?" Even Brendon has to be able to see his glare in the pitch dark room. "I'm kidding, jeez."

"I think I'm gonna ask him out," Josh says.

"Fucking finally. The tension is even giving _me_ blue balls."

Josh slaps his arm and then smiles, despite himself. "There's no tension. Jesus, not everything is just about sex."

Brendon rolls his eyes and turns over. "There's nothing wrong with mutual lust and attraction being the catalyst to start dating someone. A lot of relationships begin that way, let's be real."

"And people wonder why most don't work out. I like him for a lot of reasons other than just being attracted to him."

"Well, all the more reason to go for it then." He turns his head back. "You better kiss him at the end of the date, or I will. Those lips are insane."

"Bren?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep."

Josh covers his head with the pillow as loud laughter erupts in the room.


End file.
